Salvame
by Missis Darcy
Summary: -¿Qué? Nunca había visto a una novia fugarse del altar-el negó y sonrio –Hoy es su dia de suerte-¿Cuánto le debo?-pregunte -Nada, lo que quiero como pago es que vaya por su hombre y lo haga feliz-dijo


"**Sálvame"**

**El trabajo de Edward es evitar a Bella ¿Por qué lo hace? "Bella va a casarse" esas simples palabras hacen que él reaccione -¿Por qué estoy atada Edward?**

EPV

Las risas por parte de mis hermanas y sus novios son exageradas, ¿Qué nadie entiende que necesito silencio?, Soy escritor por dios El silencio es vital. Baje las escaleras para encontrarme a una Alice hablando como perico y a una Rosalíe muy emocionada.

-Pueden callarse, necesito silencio-dije y ambas me miraron feo pero siguieron riéndose.

-Hay Ed ¿No sabes qué día es mañana?-pregunto Rosalíe moviendo sus delgadas cejas.

-No y no me interesa solo quiero terminar mi libro-dije subiendo las escaleras nuevamente

-Pues hermanito que Bells se casa en dos días-

_¿Casarse?_

_¿Con quién?_

_¿Por qué?_

_BPV_

Dos días más era lo único que podía pensar, Me casare con Seth Clearwater el chico más tierno y dulce del mundo, aun recuerdo la forma en que me lo pidió.

_Flash Back_

_Hoy Seth y yo cumplimos cinco años de novios, ya vivíamos juntos y todos sabían de nuestra relación, Alice, Rose, Emmet y Jasper se nos unieron, estábamos en el restaurant "Bodage" el más lujoso de la ciudad, Cenábamos tranquilamente y reíamos con las bromas de Emmet. De pronto la canción "Colgando en tus manos" sonreí ya que esa canción cantamos Seth y yo en el concurso en el Instituto, Ahí nos hicimos amigos, y luego novios._

_Cuando me di cuenta Seth estaba arrodillado ante mí, mostrándome una fina caja de terciopelo negro, la abrió y allí se hallaba un hermoso anillo en forma de ovalo, tenia incrustaciones de piedras preciosas._

_-Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi bella esposa? –preguntó, todo el restaurant tenía los ojos fijos en nosotros. _

_-Si... si quiero-dije y me lance a besarlo, algunos lanzaron unos "Aw" mientras Alice susurro "Perra suertuda" ¿Qué puedo decir lo soy?_

_Fin Flash Back_

De eso ya son dos meses, en las que Alice y Rose me han torturado con visitas a Spa´s, a tiendas, en fin la boda será perfecta.

Ahora como Alice dijo mi único deber es Dormir y lucir perfecta mañana, asi que me puse mi pijama, y me recosté, al instante el sueño fue abrasador.

.

.

Oí un gran estruendo en el baño, Pero Seth hoy se quedo en casa de su hermano Jacob, ¿Quién podría entrar?, Tome la raqueta de Tenis que Seth tenía alado de la mesita de noche, camine hacia el baño, tome la perilla de la puerta y la abrí pero nada, deje escapar un suspiro y me voltee

-Bella te estás volviendo paranoica-susurre, pero una mano cubierta de un guante negro me cubrió el rostro, e hizo que cayera en la inconsciencia.

.

.

Sentí unas manos recorrer mi rostro, abrí mis ojos por instinto, aunque me pesaban los parpados.

-¿Qué demonios?-dije al ver que mi carcelero era nada más y nada menos que….

Edward Cullen, quise golpearlo pero el movimiento de mi brazo fue detenido por unas frías y lastimeras esposas.

-¿Qué está pasando Edward?-grite entrando en Pánico, Desde que tengo memoria Edward no me habla y cuando me mira eme hace sentir insignificante.

-¿Te vas a casar?-pregunto mirándome inexpresivo

-¿Y eso a ti que más te da?-Pregunte

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-grito

-¿Decirte? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Tu-apunte –El señor del hielo ahora me pide explicaciones, Por dios Edward estamos mas allá del cliché de Justo días antes de la boda te secuestro-

-Cállate tú no sabes nada

-Se lo necesario, Se que te crees superior, Vamos Edward dime ¿Te crees más que yo por qué estudiaste en Harvard? ´ó ¿Por qué tu familia esta forrada de dinero? Vamos Edward tú no eres anda, siempre me has hecho sentirme inferior Pero ya no iBasta! Yo soy mejor que Tú Edward Cullen, Yo la niña coletas, la niña a la cual humillabas por no vestirse tan elegante como tú, Yo la niña a la cual humillaste en el baile de graduación, Yo la niña a la que has ignorado

-Sálvame Bella por favor

-¿Salvarte? Já Cullen yo no tengo por qué hacer eso ¿Qué has hecho tu por mi?, Ya has hecho mucho, Me has humillado, me has hecho sentirme inferior, Yo no tengo por qué hacer nada por ti, Ahora sácame las malditas esposas.

-¿Qué no eh hecho anda por ti? Te eh amado siempre Swan siempre, pero Tú ahí estabas para retarme para decirme que no era el maldito ombligo del universo, para hacerme ver cuando podrida esta mi vida

Por primera vez en mi vida no sabía que decir ¿Amarme? Pero me insultaba, ¿Qué clase de amor es ese?

-¿Qué quieres de mi Edward Cullen?-pregunte

-Solo déjame amarte, déjame demostrarte que te amo-dijo y sentí como sus labios se apoderaban, No podía negarlo Edward Cullen nublaba mis sentidos

.

Una suave brisa toco mi espalda desnuda haciéndome estremecer, De pronto abrí los ojos, estaba desnuda en una cama, y ya no estaba esposada, me voltee para buscar a Edward pero solo encontré una nota

"_**No te digo que conmigo te va ir mejor, solo quiero que no ignores a tu corazón, es el único que siempre tiene la razón.**_

_**Sálvame"**_

.

.

- Seth Clearwater ¿Aceptas como tu legitimo esposa a Isabella Swan? Para serle fiel en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en la salud y en la enfermedad ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Isabella Swan ¿aceptas como tú legitimo esposo a Seth Clearwater? Para serle fiel en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en la salud y en la enfermedad ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe?-Un silencio reino en la sala, mire a Seth quien sonreía de oreja

_Sálvame_

_No ignores a tu corazón_

-Lo siento Seth-susurre tome las puntas de mi pomposo vestido y me eche a correr, todo el mundo estaba estático

_Sálvame_

No me importo por primera vez no era la Isabella Swan que hace y dice lo que todos quieren Hoy yo decidía mi vida, Hoy yo haría lo que me daba la gana.

-iTaxi!-grite y tuve a tres taxis a mi disposición, agarre el primero A Central Park-dije y este me veía asombrado -¿Qué? Nunca había visto a una novia fugarse del altar-el negó y sonrió –Hoy es su día de suerte

-¿Cuánto le debo?-pregunte

-Nada, lo que quiero como pago es que vaya por su hombre y lo haga feliz-dijo, Le sonreí en agradecimiento y baje, Volví a agarrar las puntas del vestido pero esta vez me quite los espantosos zapatos, entre al edificio de Edward, El maldito ascensor no abría, Ni modo no hay felicidad sin esfuerzo, subí las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, respirando agitadamente corrí a la puerta 203, toque la puerta como una loca, hasta que un Edward en bóxers me abrió.

-¿Bella?-pregunto sombrado.

-Voy a salvarte Edward Cullen, voy a salvarte-murmure antes de echarme a sus brazos.

_**¿Merezco un RR?**_


End file.
